Chapter 35
Do Whatever You Like!! is the 35th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray wakes up and finds an angry Erza waiting for him in another tent. When Erza demands that Gray find Natsu so they can head back to Fairy Tail, Gray remains defiant and leaves, stating that he would finish the job. Erza, gruffly and reluctantly, unties Lucy and Happy from their ropes and leaves to help Gray. Meanwhile, as the moonlight ritual to melt Deliora's ice is about to end, Natsu tilts the ruins by attacking the support, preventing the moonlight from hitting Deliora's ice. Summary The following morning, Gray wakes up. Heading outside, he meets a villager who informs him of destruction and that they're in the shelter area. The villager tells him that thanks to his friends, the villagers are safe and is directed to Lucy's tent. There, he finds Lucy and Happy, tied up by a furious Erza. Surprised to see her, Erza scolds him for partaking in the mission when he was supposed to stop them from going on it. Gray asks where Natsu is but Erza states they couldn't find him. She orders him to help look for Natsu so they can leave, but Gray, like Lucy before him, mentions the state of the village. Erza replies with a cold “what of it?” Meanwhile, Natsu is seen approaching the ruins. He states that he had a plan, but overslept. Erza is uninterested in the affairs of the village, interested only in dealing with the rule breakers. Gray continues defending his case, but Erza doesn't yield and tells him that other guilds have been informed of the issue. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens Gray, telling him that if he breaks the guild’s rules, he won't get away with it, but Gray tells her to do as she likes and that this is the path he chose and leaves. Frustrated, Erza then cuts Lucy and Happy free, stating that the will help him, but in a gruff way as they will still be punished. Concurrently, Toby and Lyon are in the latter's improvised throne room. They discuss his defeat to Fairy Tail when Zalty enters the room. He announces the arrival of Erza, and also the fact that the ritual must end tonight. When Lyon claims he will not be defeated, Zalty also informs Lyon that he would fight. Toby is surprised that he can fight, when he reveals that he has Lost Magic. While they talk, the ruins began to quake, making everyone wonder what is going on. Below, Natsu is shown to have tilted the ruins, prompting Lyon to ask him what he was doing. Natsu reveals that his actions are preventing the moonlight from hitting the ice. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Titania Descends: Erza Joins the Fray (concluded) *Temple Catastrophe (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *None Abilities used *None Armors used * Navigation